<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔戒之花同人－雷库：那份光 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421191">魔戒之花同人－雷库：那份光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crow/Saejima Raiga</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魔戒之花同人－雷库：那份光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白天封印通道，夜晚狩猎霍拉。不去享受外界的耀眼，在暗处战斗。那就是幻影骑士的工作。<br/>库洛一直如此坚信着。从以前训练到现在，但自己的翅膀永远不会触及和伤害那些日常里欢笑的面容。</p><p> </p><p>库洛踏入冴岛家时并未正式走了大门，而是按照雷牙的邀请在夜色里从二楼的窗户进入了雷牙的私房。<br/>窗户也是留好的，夜色月光在随着微微晃动的窗帘带上一丝微光。<br/>雷牙什么都没干，甚至也没开灯所以没有看书。他只是平静的坐在床边，当他看到库洛从窗台轻声跃入后露出往日明朗开心的笑容迎了上去。<br/>“雷牙，这样找我有什么事么？”其实库洛也知道也猜到会是什么了，但他还是形式般问出口。<br/>“你不是知道的吗？”雷牙笑的好想一个小孩子，明明比眼前的人年长。那个好似可以照亮这个夜晚的笑容带着看透一切的小孩走恶作剧的感觉。<br/>真是…让库洛觉得太耀眼看了。</p><p> </p><p>库洛这几天不停接到任务，除了自己单独的任务，还有协助雷牙的任务。<br/>他早就不是享受普通人正常作息的人生了，虽然经过修行和战斗，库洛有着很强的精神体力，但终究还是会有“累”的产生。<br/>过多的任务让他感觉到战斗素质下降，他不断给自己压力让自己认为那是因为自己能力不足，为此他更加加班狩猎霍拉。<br/>库洛很清楚自己心底的不甘和固执，尤其是看到雷牙的铠甲后，但他也知道这个想法让自己感到如何不堪。<br/>他在之前一次协助里被霍拉击败，飞行系的他被狠狠撞入大楼墙壁，随后从高层坠落地面。即使身为魔戒骑士获得的强劲体能可以让他多次勉强无视，不过这次还是给他虚弱的精神到来巨大冲击。<br/>视线模糊，在感觉差点要晕倒时又被攻击好几次，脚步不稳几乎靠剑支撑，好在雷牙赶来救助。<br/>面对雷牙担心的询问，库洛只是简短的应了几句不在多回答。<br/>离开后库洛才发现自己身上竟然出现了大片淤青擦伤。何时如此脆弱了？他感到不甘如潮水一样涌来。随后好似恶性循环，他加把劲的战斗，插缝的休息的时间也被挤掉。<br/>随后之前的战斗里他再次被敌人击中几乎要晕过去。倒地前被雷牙从后面支撑住双肩。<br/>“库洛，不要勉强，”他听到对方的声音在耳后传来。<br/>如此温暖，他会被温暖感化，感化的就好似想要晕倒睡去般。他很怕，所以坚持否认的站起。<br/>“库洛，你需要休息。你似乎一直都在工作，我不太清楚你们一族的生活规律，所以…你最近好好休息了吗？”雷牙拉住要离开的库洛。<br/>对于同是战斗的魔戒骑士，雷牙可以清楚的感知到库洛不在状态，不是刻意不认真在保留，而是太拼命却脚步凌乱。<br/>库洛不想被问到，他不想展现自己的“弱”。“我很好，抱歉。谢谢你的相救，雷牙。”他声音一如既往的低沉压抑，镶嵌在略显稚嫩面容上的冷冽眼神此时依旧强撑着眯起留下冷漠。<br/>临行前，他抛下句话给雷牙，“我们生活不需要规律。”规律的话也就是白日封印道路，夜晚狩猎霍拉而已。<br/>“那么没任务的话，来我家休息吧！”库洛听着身后雷牙如此喊道的话。咬紧后牙，回身鞠躬一次便不再多停留的离开。</p><p> </p><p>即使世道混乱，但偶尔魔戒骑士们也会遇到没有霍拉打扰的平静一日，可谓少之又少极其珍贵。<br/>雷牙擅自询问“番犬”后确认自己和库洛都没有任务，为此他做了这个看似神秘的邀请，不过他的确有听到库洛最近的情况。<br/>“我不需要休息，那些事只是我需要做的而已。你担心过度了，雷牙，你总是那么温柔。”此时库洛无奈的叹气极其明显。<br/>月光透过虚掩的窗户玻璃让两个人看似彼此，他们的魔道具一句话也没说。<br/>“但你的确需要，”收起开始玩笑的表情，雷牙说的肯定且认真无比。<br/>“雷牙…”库洛平日本来就不多言，除了必要说出来的话一般他都不太开口。所以这次他觉得既然对方嘴说到这份上，那么自己也没必要带在这里。他转身伸手要推开窗户，却被挡在窗户前的雷牙捉住了手腕。之前受伤的手腕被突然握住让他措不及防，表情微微扭曲。<br/>“库洛？”看到那周到一起清秀的眉毛，雷牙感觉不对劲也下意识的手松，下一秒就被库洛甩掉了。<br/>“没有什么需要在意的，这是战斗都会发生的事情。”库洛表现的一脸不在乎，他只是瞥了一眼手腕，随后很正式的回答。<br/>现在的气氛，对话，都让库洛很难受。<br/>他不擅长被关心，被这么柔软的关心。不管雷牙是如何选择继承牙狼称号的，但他的温柔却是货真价实的，不管如何说库洛都这样坚信。<br/>所以他不知道如何去拒绝，如何去回答，这让他费尽了脑细胞，本来就因为疲累而“沉重”的大脑此时变成“沉痛”。<br/>雷牙知道库洛的一点点事情，虽然连一点也算不上，但他知道库洛没有父母。他也曾经从这个屋子里的管家那里听说过库洛羡慕自己的事情。库洛知道雷牙父母的事情，雷牙也并不是完全让人觉得羡慕幸福美满的形象，毕竟他也经历着眼看父母消失的痛苦。<br/>那么雷牙觉得，他希望让库洛体会到跟多温暖，虽然也不能排除自己的一厢情愿。<br/>“留下来，成为家人吧，”雷牙不再追究刚才的事情，重新开口。<br/>“家人...”<br/>“啊，重要的朋友，重要的家人，这里真的很欢迎你，”那是满满的诚恳。<br/>对于这个变动，以前魂座也说过，但从雷牙口中听到还是给库洛带来另一种冲动。他依旧眯着眼睛带着那捉摸不透感情的表情皱着眉头看着眼前的人。<br/>不过雷牙知道，雷牙见过库洛笑着的样子。所以他希望库洛可以笑出来。<br/>再次拉起库洛的手，这次小心翼翼。库洛没反抗，他搞不明白情况。却万万没想到雷牙一下子拉开了他的袖子，虽然因为皮衣的关系拉不起来，但是大片的淤青还是很轻易的从手腕处看到。<br/>“原谅我的失礼，”看着慌忙退了半步的库洛，雷牙握住那只想要抽离的手随着动作往前了一步，距离不变。“我只是希望你可以我这里当作安心休养的地方，片刻也好。”</p><p> </p><p>库洛一直以为自己会和光明无缘。<br/>体会不到光明的温度，光明的触感，光明的味道。<br/>但他现在却被拥抱着。<br/>他大脑告诉自己这个是光，雷牙的体温，雷牙的拥抱，雷牙的气息。<br/>身为幻影骑士，真的是太奢侈了。<br/>“库洛，真是...真是不要勉强自己。”那个声音在吃传来，比上次的还要贴近。就在耳边响起，有吐息，有恳求。甚至库洛可以感觉那个人的发丝就贴在自己的侧脸上。<br/>库洛知道不能，他不能被这个柔软俘虏。<br/>可是他太累了，真的太累了。<br/>所以他眼前模糊不定被黑暗侵蚀，褪下一软身子滑落。被雷牙接住抱入怀中，他在一瞬的黑暗里也能感觉到那份温暖。<br/>是的，在黑暗里，雷牙也没有离开。就和雷牙想要证明的一样。<br/>“在我这里，不用勉强自己，”睁开眼，他库洛看到那个眼睛，真的很爱担心。<br/>轻柔的把库洛扶到床边坐下后，雷牙很小心的脱下库洛的衣服。他特意把衣服反着挂到椅背上，而自己摘下来的戒指也背向自己放在该有的地方，他不希望魔道具看到自己这样做。当然后两者也没说什么，今夜他们安静的就好像普通的装饰品。<br/>看着库洛身上分布不均的淤青和擦伤，雷牙脸色很难看。他想到可以找人来处理，魔戒法师的能力也是可以在这种小事上轻易发挥，但库洛拒绝了好意。<br/>“这些是必要的，伤痛是教训也是磨练，我需要它们。”<br/>“….我知道了，”雷牙苦笑了一下但是接受了这个说法，因为他能理解。“那么至少，让我给你消毒总可以吧？”雷牙手指轻轻碰触了库洛赤裸在空气里的肌肤，当触及侧腹还没完全结痂的擦伤是他感觉那里抽搐了一下，可能是幻觉。<br/>“我明白了，谢谢你的好意。”<br/>“库洛说话还真是一板一眼。”说完雷牙把早准备好的医药箱从自己桌子上拿过来，因为他多少也能料到如此。<br/>虽然不够熟练，不过以前自己训练时处理伤口的方法雷牙还是记得的。</p><p> </p><p>当初被分配在一起时，库洛说因为是身在暗影里，所以不需要名字。<br/>雷牙接受了，他不多问也没必要问，不过去有点惋惜和心疼。<br/>“我会在这里陪你休息的，如果有任务我会叫醒你，不用担心，”雷牙看到那个虽然冷漠却依旧在那个表面下显露的青涩和稚嫩，忍不住抬手揉了一下对方的黑发。<br/>再次咬紧后齿，但这次库洛是为了掩饰自己表情差点随心产生的变化。虽然自己多年如此已经很难表现标奇怪，不过当真心开心的时候自己还是会笑出来。那么这次他感觉到的变化，说明他对于刚才头顶的触摸真的一瞬间很心动。<br/>他很坦白的面对了“心动”这个词，可是不知道如何继续。<br/>所以只能点点头。<br/>他被推入了床，和往日绝对不一样的触感，那个舒服的感觉让他甚至惊恐，好似要爬不出来一样。多日的疲劳和痛苦让他呻吟了一下，绷直的脊椎需要一些时间适应床垫的柔软托起。<br/>“谢谢你相信我，”雷牙如此说道，顺手为这个早熟的大男孩拉上了被子。<br/>库洛不知所措，打算了想要努力回复，嘴动了动他也没能说什么。<br/>雷牙看着他的样子，不由伸出手指在他嘴前竖起，阻止了库洛的思想和话语。<br/>“睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这一夜如此平静，没有任务，没有霍拉。说的准确一点，最近这一带几乎都被库洛杀的够多了。<br/>早上的阳光来到，霍拉可能活动的迹象也暂时消失。<br/>不知道何时睡过去的雷牙睁开眼的时候，看到的是浓密低垂的睫毛，从为拉全的窗帘里传来的光线打在床边，扩散的光在那黑色细长的睫毛上反射出几丝暗淡的光。<br/>雷牙才发现自己枕着的地方距离库洛如此近，但库洛没有醒来。可能是从来没有在这样大而舒适的床上睡过，所以睡的很沉。不过因为雷牙在，所以可以如此信任的休息，为此雷牙很开心。<br/>雷牙昨天就告诉管家和麻由里自己今天不想早起，所以没人会来打扰。<br/>看着那个少年，往日留在黑夜里的他，此时肌肤如此苍白。但他的黑发，眉毛和眼睫毛也那么清晰。那小巧的嘴唇发出均匀的呼吸，轻轻呼向了雷牙。<br/>雷牙带着满足的笑容，他就这样面对着库洛躺着，看着那个晨光下熟睡的面容。<br/>“如果你是我的影子，那么就属于我吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>